


Living in the apocolypse

by Daryldixon2



Category: Billy the exterminator, Criss Angel - Fandom
Genre: Animals, Gen, Zombie Apocalypse, exterminators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Billy, Criss, Dog, and Leland and some original characters fight the dead in order to survive.





	

Danielle Rakes,21, notice there are dead people walking around. She ran into the gun and crossbow store and got a crossbow. She ran into some famous people. Criss Angel, Billy Bretherton, Duane "Dog" Chapman and Leland Chapman. Jessie Kos found her instantly.

"Thank god you're alive." Jessie said.  
"Yeah we have to go." Danielle said.

All five got into a church fan, and abandoned Bossier City. It got dark and they found a house in Benton.

"I'm gonna go to the local store. I should be back in a few." Danielle said.   
"I'll go with you." Billy said.

Dani didn't argue and the two left. They decided to walk because the stores not far. 

"What if they see us?" Billy said. "I mean there's a chance we'll be eaten alive."  
"Technically they can't if you don't say a damn word." Danielle said.  
"I know but can they see at night?" Billy said.  
"Yes they can." Danielle said.

They walked into the store and got food and went back. They all ate happy tonight. They went to he'd and Danielle is on watch. Much to Billy's approval. 

 

 

Morning arrived and they all are on the road. Danielle was asleep. She was awake all throughout the night protecting her small group.

"We're in Mississippi." Criss said.  
"Thank god!" Billy said.  
"Danielle were in Mississippi." Jessie said.

Danielle only nods as she's still asleep. Billy took turn on Hachety road, and went forward. Danielle wakes up, and smiled when they're out of Louisiana.


End file.
